


Naughty

by thegaymanisgay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaymanisgay/pseuds/thegaymanisgay
Summary: The three boys are tied up and Lio's in charge.Shamless bondage smut with my favorite OT4.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 66





	Naughty

Heels click against the floor, it's all the three boys can sense as Lio paces the hardwood floor of their apartment. He's the only one not bound up, but he's not wearing much more than the rest of them. 

Meis, Gueira and Galo all sit on their knees, tied up in different manners but all helpless nonetheless. Gueira has his wrists bound and pulled above his head. He'd always get a bit too rough with his hands when free, it wasn't uncommon to leave his bed with dark bruises and deep red scratch marks. Lio had made sure he'd be unable to do that tonight. 

Next sat Meis, wrists bound to his ankles. Always the first cover himself up, never shy with his body but rather too sensitive to keep his legs open when things got good. Tonight he was left open. Last in the row, but certainly not least was the newest member in the relationship, Galo Thymos. An intricate pattern of rope over his body to highlight his chest and keep him secure. He moved too much, extra restraint was needed. All of them wore blindfolds, Lio not wanting them to be able to expect what would happen to themselves or each other. 

He walked slow, making sure his steps were heard as he paced down the line of boys but never stepping closer. Galo spoke first.

"Lio, please." He begged, his cock was already leaking, unused to the waiting the other three constantly had to do. Freeze Force would come any time, you didn't get to fuck freely with their threat looming in the air. 

"Good boys don't beg." Lio stated, tone harsh as he walked towards Galo. He could see the man swallow hard, sweat beading on his forehead as Lio moved closer. With a soft smile and delicate touch, Lio tilted the boys jaw upwards, watching as Galo licked his lips in anticipation. Too bad. Lio grabbed onto his cheeks, pushing to force his mouth open. Removing the glove off his other hand, Lio balled it up and pushed it into Galos now open mouth. He finished the job with a piece of tape, making sure Galo wouldn't speak out of turn again. 

"Anyone else?" Lio questioned. Silence. Good. Galo had lost his mouth privileges for the night which was really a shame since the guy gave such good kisses. Maybe next time he'd behave.

Click. Click. Click. 

Lio's walk was almost threatening as he began his pace again, there were no favorites placed between the group, all comfortable with their unique relationships and bonds with one another, but it was always so hard to decide who to touch first, especially when all their bodies were begging for it. Lio moved back towards the boys, walking directly between Gueira and Meis so neither could tell who he was going for. In truth, he didn't know either. He paused in front of them, looking at Gueira first. He sat patiently, but his foot jittered in untamed energy. Tsk. Meis however sat perfectly still, gaze kept in front of him but twitching ever so slightly to where Lio stood. Despite not having his sight, he still ached to pay attention to his dear leader. Good. Lio went to him first. 

"Meis."

"Y-yes?" Came a breathy response. Lio purred, watching as Meis' cock twitched in interest. What a good boy. Lio squat down in front of him, reaching forward to stroke his glove covered fingertip down the length of Meis' cock. Meis' breath hitched, but he knew better than to speak out of line. 

"Moan for me." Lio hummed, letting his fingers wrap around the slender shaft another breathy exhale came from Meis' throat, but that wasn't what Lio was looking for. With his free hand, Lio poured lube directly onto Meis' cock and used his hand to spread it over his length in its entirety. Once Meis was nice and slick, Lio picked up the pace, arm almost still as his wrist moved his hand up and down with practiced ease.

"Boss, boss~!" Meis groaned, back arching into the touch.

"Good, tell me how good you feel." Lio encouraged, knowing Meis' moans would only fuel to the neediness of the other two boys. 

"Good boss, I feel amazing! Please keep going." Meis whined, hips bucking. Lio chuckled lowly. 

He heard a whine from the side, gaze falling onto Gueira who was struggling in his spot, pulling on the restraints that held his wrists up. It was a good thing Lio had restrained his hands high, Gueira would be touching himself already if not for it. But asides from the whine, he wasn't begging, he could stay ungagged for now. 

"Mmm, looking desperate over there Gueira." Lio commented, "I might have to play with Galo first if you keep that up."

Another whine made Lio smirk. Being leader of the Mad Burnish had been more stressful than not, a sense of responsibility far too much for someone his age to have had to bare. But being in charge on nights like these sent a rush through his system. A power dynamic even Lio hadn't known he'd be into until it happened. 

Taking his hand off Meis and grabbing a toy from the many on the floor, Lio poured lube onto the bullet vibrator and carefully brought it between Meis' cheeks, pushing it into his entrance. Meis moaned out again as Lio pushed the you deep into him.

"I'll come back for you." Lio promised, leaving a light kiss on the corner of Meis' lips and turning the vibrator into a medium setting. Lio's heels clicked against the floor once more, away from Gueira as he made his way towards Galo.

"You're already making a mess." Lio pursed his lips, poking at Galo's leaking member. A strained whine came from under the gag, Galo's eyebrows furrowing in frustration. Lio drank in the sight, his own cock straining against his shorts. He wanted Galo to ride him like this, tied up and only able to move as Lio demanded. But he couldn't give Galo that pleasure just yet, not when he was still being punished for speaking out of turn. 

"You seem pretty sensitive down here tonight. Do you want some relief?" Lio asked, earning a frantic nod. Lio purred as he grabbed two toys specially for the firefighter, first slipping on a cock ring. 

"Don't cum until I tell you to." Lio warned as he grabbed the next toy, a magic wand. 

"I know you can't handle these very well, so I'll play nice." Lio purred as he turned the want onto its lowest setting. He slipped the handle into the ropes on Galos thighs and positioned the head onto his dick. The second it touched a hard shiver ran up Galo's spine. Thank god for the cock ring, Galo probably could have came from that alone.

Finally Gueira could hear Lio's heels making their way towards him. He felt a hand roughly grab onto his hair and pull him forward. 

"You've been good so far, Gueira. Time for your reward." 

Lio pushed Gueira's face against his groin, Gueira quick to nuzzle and run his lips over the bulge in his shorts. It didn't take long for the redhead to leave a wet spot, managing to get small muffled moans from Lio despite the thick fabric covering his crotch.

"Shit." Lio hissed, pulling Gueira off him. Gueira turned his gaze up, mouth open with his tongue hanging out and dripping saliva. Lio was the one in charge here, he couldn't be loosing himself to them so soon. 

Even with the blindfold on, Lio could feel the burn of Gueira's gaze, the need for approval from his boss. Lio ignored it, dropping his head and walking away. He'd praise them all later, but for now he had to make sure no one had come yet. He want back to Galo, trusting Meis to hold on longer. 

Galo was struggling, body now laying sideways on the floor and silent tears running down his cheeks as the wand overstimulated him. It hadn't taken long. Luo had hardly gotten to touch him and he was already like this. He grabbed Galo's shoulder, pulling him back up and moving behind him. 

"You ready?" Lio purred into his ear, already opening the quickly depleting bottle of lubricant. Again he was met with frantic nods. Lio chuckled, Galo was always so eager. It was endearing. 

He trailed his cold lubricated finger down Galo's back, all the way down to his crack until he was prodding his fingertip against his hole. He could hear Galo suck in a deep breath through his nose as he waited for the push of Lio's finger. Lio leaned forward, sweetly kissing and nipping lightly at Galo's neck just to throw him off before finally pushing his finger inside. 

Galo liked when Lio kept his glove on, something wild about the way the cool leather felt feeling up his insides. But Lio wasn't feeling like giving him mercy today, one finger quickly becoming two as he thrust them deeply into Galo. Galo wondered if he'd choke on the globe in his mouth as Lio assaulted his ass. 

"Good boy, you're taking me so well." Lio purred directly into his ear. His bare hand slid around Galo's waist and moved lower, finding his cock and the restraining ring around it.

"Don't cum till I tell you to." Lio reminded as he pulled the ring off. 

Galo tried. He really, really did. But not even a second after being freed from the ring, Galo's seed was spilling onto the floor. Lio's movements stopped immediately, fingers removing themselves from Galo's ass. Galo whined heavily at the loss, but accepted his punishment.

"Tsk." Was all he heard before feeling the wand pick up speed. He was back on the floor and Lio wasn't there to catch him. 

Instead the attention was back on Meis. Lio climbed into the boys lap, wrapping his legs around his hips and pulling his body flush into Meis. Arms around his neck as he slammed their lips together, roughly making out and shoving his tongue into its rightful home of Meis' mouth. Meis happily let him in, unable to wrap his own arms around Lio but making his intentions known through his lips. Lio grinded down on him, the fabric of his shorts dragging against Meis' hard cock in an almost, but not quite painful manner. If anything, he just wanted more. Lio's hand moved down Meis' back, finding his entrance once again and pushing his fingers in to push the vibrator in deeper. 

Meis' body shuttered and cried out as the bullet hit his prostate. Lio thrust it in again and again, each time hitting Meis in a new way. 

"Boss, I can't-!" Meis groaned. 

"Hold it." Lio demanded, never letting up his brutal pace. Three more thrusts and Meis came onto the back of Lio's shorts. Just like before, Lio immediately pulled his fingers out. 

"You're all very naughty tonight." He said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Sorry boss.." Meis mumbled, actually sounding ashamed with himself. Lio pulled himself off his lap and turned the vibrator onto max. Meis jolted at the new intensity, a soundless moan coming from 'O' shaped lips as he withered on the floor.

"Gueira, you might end up on top tonight m I'll reward you heavily if you manage to wait for permission." Lio said as he walked over. Gueira practically vibrated with excitement, if he had a fail it'd surely be thumping against the floor loudly. But Lio had gone easy on him tonight, it would be unfair to not make it hard for him. Besides, if none of the boys deserved a treat at the end of this, Lio could punish them all again. 

Lio went down, taking Gueira's cock in both his hands. He held the base and inched closer, breathing on the tip with hot warm breaths. Gueira had always been amazing at giving blowjobs, never shying away from being sloppy or trying new things. He however didn't receive as many, making it an enjoyable show whenever he did. 

Already his face looked strained, he was pulling at the ropes on his wrists again in desperation to be able to do something with his hands. He was a hair puller, likely why he didn't receive as many blowjobs as he gave. But now Lio could torture his cock with his mouth without consequence. 

And that he did. He dragged his tongue up slowly, taking his sweet time as Gueira's body shook under him. Lio made sure to kick him in his entirety before he dare take him into his mouth. Even then he started by swirling his tongue around his head, spending no less than two minutes playing with his slit alone before he finally sunk an inch past his lips. Taking a page from Gueira himself, he let his saliva gather, slicking him up heavily as he moved lower inch by slow inch. Gueira was a panting mess, soft whispered curses leaving his mouth as he desperately tried to keep still and silent for his boss. He wasn't doing very good, but Lio appreciated it anyway.

When his lips met Gueira's hips, he looked up. Gueira looked good like this, biting his lip so hard he wouldn't be surprised if it were bleeding, eyebrows furrowed so tightly it was like he was barely able to hold himself together. That was probably the case. 

Lio hummed sweetly before pulling off. 

"You're doing so good, Gueira." He praised, hand idly striking the length while his mouth neglected it to instead praise. That was were Gueira struggled the most. Lio could probably make the boy cum with words alone. A "good boy" here and a "you take me so well" there and the boy was making a mess. 

"You're amazing," Lio purred, "Your dick is so hard. You've been wanting my attention all night, haven't you?" Lio asked, "It's all yours right now." 

That was all it took. Gueira came with a "Fuck!" hips bucking into the air to Lio's delight. He stood up, turning all the toys off and watching the boys pant as he stood above them. 

"You're all so naughty." 

\-----

That night when they all lay in bed, Lio spends time praising each of them and giving each plenty of kisses. They fall asleep surrounding Lio who definitely doesn't mind the body heat. Cleaning up the living room tomorrow will be fun...


End file.
